marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Marc Spector
|Image = |informazione1 = Marc Spector |informazione2 = Moon Knight |informazione3 = Jacke Lockley, Steven Grant, Cavaliere Bianco, Legionario Lunare, Moony. |informazione4 = Seth Phalkon (bisnonno), Elias Spector (padre, deceduto), Randall Spector aka Shadowknight (fratello). |informazione5 = CIA, U.S. Marine Corps, Secret Avengers, Konshu |informazione6 = Spector Mansion, Long Island |informazione7 = Caotico Neutrale |informazione8 = Segreta |informazione9 = Statunitense |informazione10 = Deceduto. |informazione11 = Avventuriero, spia, soldato, mercenario, tassista,imprenditore, vigilante, pugile (peso mediomassimo). |informazione12 = Diploma superiore, Scienze Militari (Marines) |informazione13 = Avatar |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Chicago, Illinois |informazione16 = 02 Novembre 1982 |informazione17 = Scorpione ascendente Gemelli |informazione18 = Maschio |informazione19 = 1.88 m |informazione20 = 102 kg |informazione21 = Marroni |informazione22 = Castani |informazione23 = Cicatrice sull'occhio sinistro. Schizofrenico.}} I am Moon Knight. The bearer of the mantle of Khonshu. Khonshu the Justice Bringer. I am '''Vengeance'.'' People want to know. How can I live like this? The risks? The times I've descended into madness? The times I've died? How can I live like this? How could I live any other way? Storia Origini : Marc Spector nasce a Chicago (Illinois) il 2 Novembre 1982, da una famiglia tedesca emigrata negli Stati Uniti. La madre muore due anni dopo alla nascita di suo fratello minore Randall e l'educazione dei due figli ricade sulle spalle solo del padre, Elias Spector. Marc si trova presto in contrasto con il padre (rabbino) e con la sua educazione severa e restrittiva, che lo ancora alle tradizioni ebraiche. A quindici anni gli viene troncata sul nascere la possibilità di avere un futuro nel campo della boxe, sport per il quale era molto portato. Questo ed altri motivi porteranno ad una rottura definitiva fra Marc e la sua famiglia. *'1990-' Per sottrarsi al padre, Marc decide di arruolarsi nei Marines. Elias lo disconosce. Nell'arma, Marc si fa un certo nome piuttosto in fretta: è molto bravo, per quanto abbia degli scatti violenti che fanno ogni tanto preoccupare i suoi superiori. Partecipa alla missione Desert Storm. Quando torna, visto il suo curriculum e i suoi meriti per come ha gestito la situazione in teatro operativo, gli viene proposto di passare nella CIA (anche perché il corpo dei Marines vuole levarselo dalle palle prima che faccia qualche danno). Marc acconsente. *'1999-' Durante una missione della CIA viene coinvolta l'allora fidanzata di Marc, Lisa. L'Agenzia intendeva utilizzarla per stringere il collare a Spector, come sempre poco propenso ad eseguire gli ordini e basta. Purtroppo in questo frangente Lisa viene coinvolta in uno scontro a fuoco e muore. Furibondo, Marc abbandona la CIA e gli Stati Uniti, arruolandosi come mercenario in Africa. Negli anni seguenti conoscerà e diventerà partner di Jean-Paul "Franchie" Duchamp e Raoul Bushman. Insieme i tre gireranno per buona parte dell'Africa Subsahariana offrendo il loro contributo militare al miglior offerente. In questo periodo Marc mette da parte il denaro che gli servirà poi per aprire le Spectorcorp. Negli anni il rapporto fra i tre si approfondisce, ma Raoul mostra di essere sempre più disturbato e violento, tanto che Franchie e Marc cominciano a prenderne le distanze e meditano d'interrompere la collaborazione. *'2000-' Sudan: in quella che sarebbe dovuta essere l'ultima missione insieme del trio, i mercenari incappano nell'archeologo Peter Arlaune e in sua figlia Marlene, alla ricerca di un'antica tomba egizia. Proprio mentre Franchie e Marc fraternizzano con la missione archeologica, Raoul si convince che i due archeologi stanno nascondendo chissà quale tesoro. Decide così di massacrare tutti i loro aiutanti locali e Peter Arlaune, che cerca di fermarlo, viene preso in mezzo e massacrato. Accorso in difesa dell'archeologo, Marc si scontra con Raoul riuscendo ad ucciderlo ma viene ferito a morte a sua volta. Per onorare le sue azioni, Franchie e Marlene decidono di seppellirlo all'interno della tomba, ai piedi della statua del Dio Egizio della Luna: Konshu. E' Konshu stesso che reclama per sé l'anima di Marc a quel punto, scegliendolo come Avatar e riportandolo in vita. Marc Spector diventa Moon Knight. Avatar di Konshu : Primi anni 2000 Accompagnato da Franchie ed Marlene, Marc Spector torna a New York. Non fosse che risulta ufficialmente deceduto. Insieme a loro crea due identità fittizie: 1) Steven Grant, imprenditore, mette a frutto i risparmi degli anni da mercenario di Marc aprendo le Spectorcorp. 2) Jake Lackley, tassista, diventa il contatto effettivo per Moon Knight con i bassifondi. E' come Jake che Moony incontra Crawley, barbone spacciatore e tossicodipendente e visionario che più di una volta gli toglierà le castagne dal fuoco. Inizia la sua carriera da vigilante mascherato e la sua relazione con Marlene. Le due cose non andranno d'accordo. *'2008-' Moony nota Spiderman. Spiderman nota Moony. I due prendono la saggia decisione di rimanere a distanza l'uno dall'altro. Allo stesso modo Marc si terrà a distanza anche da Iron Man: i supereroi in costume non gl'interessano. *'2012-' Durante la battaglia di New York viene però in contatto con gli agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che lo teneva effettivamente d'occhio da un po', malgrado i tentativi di Marc di farsi meno pubblicità possibile. Decide di collaborare con loro, senza stargli a spiegare di essere l'avatar di un dio egizio. Da quel momento manda alle ortiche buona parte della sua copertura e rende felice Franchie facendogli costruire e guidare il Mooncopter. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. continuerà comunque a tenergli gli occhi addosso, visto che non sembra proprio sano di mente. Effettivamente l'identità di Marc sta pian piano svanendo all'interno delle altre che ha creato, prima su tutte lo stesso Moon Knight. Più che un uomo in maschera è una maschera che sceglie di tanto in tanto che uomo essere. Ovviamente questo porta la sua relazione con Marlene ai ferri corti e presto i due si lasciano. *''' 2013'''- Randall Spector raggiunge il fratello con l'identità di Shadowknight e mulinando un' ascia ed una spada lunga. Lo accusa di essere stato la causa della disperazione del padre, del suo alcolismo e quindi della sua morte prima di attaccarlo. Marc, già ferito per scontri precedenti, non è in grado di replicare al suo stesso fratello del quale si era oltretutto disinteressato da anni. Franchie riesce a salvarlo da morte sicura ma a scapito delle sue gambe: gli verranno amputate all'altezza del ginocchio. Marc, furibondo per la ferita inferta a Franchie, sta per uccidere Randall quando si rende conto di quel che stava per compiere e si limita a farlo arrestare. Franchie smette di lavorare per lui e apre un ristorante ad Hell's Kitchen. *'2014/2015-'''Sorprendentemente Marc viene contattato da qualcuno che non si aspettava: Stephen Strange . La sua natura di Avatar di Konshu ha richiamato l'attenzione del Sorcerer Supreme che certo non si aspettava di trovarsi davanti un vigilante mascherato che massacra impunemente la feccia dei bassifondi. Malgrado l'evidente attrito fra i due, Moony viene spinto a collaborare con i '''Midnight Sons', portando la vendetta di Konshu fra i cacciatori del sovrannaturale. Non starà mai a lungo nel gruppo e avrà da ridire più o meno su tutti. *'2016': Raoul Bushman si fa nuovamente vivo, dopo anni passati in Africa. Reso completamente folle, arriva in america solo per cercare vendetta su Marc. I due si scontrano più volte, finché Marc non riesce a sconfiggerlo. Durante il combattimento cade da un palazzo e si spezza malamente entrambe le gambe, ma riesce comunque a colpire a morte Bushman. Dopodiché gli strappa la faccia. Letteralmente. Il trauma e la paralisi lo riducono all'ombra di sé stesso, tanto che non è più neanche in grado di richiamare i poteri di Konshu e comincia a rifiutare il suo stesso Dio. Rimarrà chiuso in casa per anni, rifiutando l'aiuto di chiunque. *'2019': Moon Knight sembra scomparso definitivamente dalle scene quando, improvvisamente, Crawley riappare alla porta di Marc Spector e lo invita ad andare a trovare Franchie. Marc scopre solo lì che si trattava invece di un impulso datogli da Konshu e in quel frangente scopre anche che a) Franchie è omosessuale; b) Franchie l'ha sempre amato; c) Franchie vive con il suo fisioterapista, Rob. Marc, che non sa bene come relazionarsi alla cosa, cerca di fare signorilmente finta di niente e ricostruirsi una vita normale senza lo spettro di Moon Knight, rifiutando che sia stato lo stesso Konshu a risollevarlo dal suo stato di apatia. Ma nella sua carriera si è fatto fin troppi nemici perché questi non vogliano avere rivalsa su di lui ora che non è altro che un misero paralitico e appena esce minimamente allo scoperto tornano ad attaccarlo. Sbagliano i conti però, attaccando prima Rob e Franchie. Furibondo, di nuovo, per il pericolo in cui sono incorsi a causa sua, Marc torna a vestire i panni dell'Avatar del Dio della Vendetta. E torna anche a sentire la voce di Konshu, insieme ovviamente a tutte le altre. *'2020-House of M': Nell'universo alternativo creato da Wanda Maximoff, Marc è sano di mente e sposato con Marlene, pur continuando ad essere Moon Knight. Viene riconosciuto come uno dei più grandi eroi del paese. Tornato alla realtà, Konshu cancellerà completamente ogni ricordo di questi eventi dalla memoria del suo ricettacolo mortale. *'2022/23 - Dark Reign': Durante tutta la situazione creatasi con il tracollo di Wanda e la conseguente isteria anti-mutante, Moon Knight si schiera dalla parte degli eroi registrati, sorprendendo tutti. Il suo livello di sanità mentale è ai minimi storici e il dottore psichiatrico che lo visita prima di conferirgli la licenza si suicida pochi giorni dopo. Moony mantiene un profilo basso all'inizio, pur agendo ai limiti della legge. Si avvicina ad Osborn, che riconosce in lui un altro psicopatico e decide di offrirgli un posto nei Dark Avengers. Moon Knight accetta. Da quel momento manda di nuovo a donnine allegre la sua copertura, cominciando a marchiare tutti i criminali che sconfigge con la falce di luna e raggiungendo vette di violenza inaudite. Ovviamente il suo comportamento si riflette in negativo sui Dark Avengers, che vengono a più riprese ridicolizzati dal cavaliere bianco, tanto che Osborn decide di toglierlo di mezzo. Bullseye viene mandato ad ucciderlo e sembra persino esserci riuscito. Marc Spector risulta deceduto all'anagrafe per la seconda volta. *'2024': Ma figuriamoci. Marc si è semplicemente ritirato in Messico come Jake Lackley. In realtà, Marc aveva preso contatto con Capitan America fin dagli anni precedenti, accettando di entrare nei Dark Avengers per fare da spina nel fianco, con una buona uscita verso l'estero. Nel 2024 torna negli Stati Uniti, richiamato da Cap, per entrare a far parte dei Secret Avengers. *'Soooon': Prima o poi morirà per la terza ed ultima volta. Poteri e abilità Poteri: I suoi poteri sono basati sull’influenza di Konshu nella sua vita. Moon Knight ha altrimenti comunque la forza di un normale essere umano della sua età che compie intensivo e regolare esercizio fisico. *'Moon’s Might': Durante la notte la velocità , la resistenza e la forza di Spector aumentano appena sorge la Luna e decrescono appena svanisce. In questo caso, sotto la luce della Luna piena, è in grado di sollevare fino a due tonnellate (La sua capacita è altrimenti limitata al doppio del suo peso circa). *'Visione Astrale:' Può vedere e riconoscere esseri astrali normalmente celati alla vista. *'Vista Notturna:' Vede al buio. *'Camminare nelle Ombre:' Diventa praticamente invisibile appena entra in una zona d’ombra larga abbastanza per coprirlo. *'Fattore rigenerante:' Si rigenera a velocità prodigiosa, purché sia sotto la luce diretta della Luna. *'Invecchiamento rallentato:' L'essere ricettacolo di una creatura divina ne rallenta l'invecchiamento, per quanto non sia ben chiaro il funzionamento di questo potere neanche a Marc stesso. Abilità: *'Resistenza Psichica:' la sua schizofrenia lo rende estremamente resistente davanti ai poteri telepatici e di dominazione mentale altrui. *'Pilota esperto'. *'Abile Detective e Interrogatore Esperto'. *'Cecchino'. *'Maestro d’armi:' E’ in grado di maneggiare praticamente qualsiasi arma, bianca o da fuoco. *'Artista Marziale:' Parte come pugile, ma negli anni fra i Marines, la CIA e come mercenario ha imparato e approfondito anche molte altre tecniche di combattimento a mani nude. Debolezze: *'Schizofrenia:' ha un Dio Egizio nella testa che gli urla continuamente "Blood, Death and Vengeanceeee". Questo non lo rende sano di mente. Con il tempo è solo peggiorato. Attrezzatura Buona parte dell'equipaggiamento di Moon Knight è opera di Franchie Duchamp. Armi: Qualsiasi cosa sia stata inventata per ferire, tagliare, lacerare o squarciare. Ma soprattutto: *'Dardi Crescenti:' Si tratta di lame a forma di luna crescente, utilizzate sia come lame sia come “firma”. *'Manganello:' In realtà l’arma è¨ più complessa di un semplice manganello. Può essere utilizzato sia come clava semplice, sia come nunchaku (è in grado di separarsi in due parti più piccole, collegate da una catena) sia come rampino. Quando non in uso, Marc tiene quest’arma appesa alla cintura, a sinistra. Equipaggiamento: *'Mantello:' Pur non avendo capacità per volare, Marc è in grado di utilizzare quest’ampio mantello bianco per planare almeno per brevi distanze. *'Costume:' La divisa di Moon Knight è rinforzata in Kevlar. (Mantello escluso) Mezzi di trasporto: *'Moon-Copter': Elicottero a forma di falce di luna, guidato da Franchie Duchamp. Altri universi *Coming Soon Prestafaccia Michael Trucco mtrucco.jpg mc.png Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1 molto represso che si professa come un -25. *Team Botte Magiche '''. *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un allocco. *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe un '''Dissennatore. *A Westeros sarebbe un Frey. *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è un Polpettone. *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un Infame. *In Avatar sarebbe un Firebender. *Quando è vestito da Moon Knight i suoi occhi sono azzurri invece che castani. *La sua identità Steven Grant riprende il nome da Steven Grant Rogers, aka Captain America. *Seriamente fuori di testa. Power Grid *I valori aumentati sono quelli di quanto è potenziato dalla luce lunare. Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 3 (4) Velocità 2 (3) Resistenza 3 (4) Proiez. energ. 1 Abilità combattive 5 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Midnight Sons Categoria:Secret Avengers